The subject invention relates to a seat assembly for a vehicle which includes an anchor between the seat cushion and seat back for anchoring a child seat. In particular, the subject invention relates to a cover for selectively concealing the anchor.
Portable child seats which can be removably installed within a vehicle are becoming increasing popular. Anchors are typically provided in a seat assembly of the vehicle wherein the child seat may be secured to the anchors. A number latches, hooks or other like devices, are provided on the child seat to lock to the anchors thereby securing the child seat to the seat assembly. In order to provide a secure attachment for the child seat to the seat assembly, the anchors are typically fixed to.a frame of the seat assembly or directly to the vehicle.
The anchors are usually accessible between the seat cushion and the seat back. When the anchors are not in use, the anchors can be an obstruction and an annoyance.
It has been known to employ covers for seat belt anchors, and the like. Examples of such covers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,835 Barnett; U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,162 Forget et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,449 Hiroshige and U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,164 Patel et al. These covers, however, are not configured to cover a child seat anchor. In addition, these designs merely cover a portion of the seat belt. Due to the entire exposure of the cover itself, these prior art covers can be equally annoying.
A seat assembly comprising a seat cushion and an anchor presented by the seat cushion for anchoring a child seat. The assembly is characterized by a cover disposed about the anchor and movable between a retracted and closed position and an extended and fully open position. When moving from the fully open position to the closed position the cover slides along the anchor in a first direction and conceals the anchor. When moving from the closed position to the fully open position the cover slides along the anchor in a second direction opposite the first direction and exposes the anchor for attachment to the child seat.
Accordingly, the subject invention provides a seat assembly having a cover for an anchor that is movable to a retracted and less viewable closed position.when the anchor is not in use. Additionally, the cover may be pulled along the anchor to a filly open position from the closed position when the anchor is to be used. Furthermore, the cover aids in locating the anchor on the seat assembly.